narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Last: Naruto the Movie
Trivia I replaced one of the trivia descriptions with "This film has been classified as "chapter 699.5". Although, Masashi Kishimoto (author of the manga) did not write it.". This is accurate and a more fair description. If you consider this movie as "canon" thats fine but its really up to interpretation. Canon = written by the author/part of the official story. This movie is neither written by Kishimoto, or a part of the manga. Its an SP film. It was labeled as chapter 699.5, but all Kishimoto said was that it "has connections to the manga as much as possible.". (Clear Waters (talk) 00:33, June 28, 2015 (UTC)) :He created the lore, characters, designs and approved the script after requesting several rewrites, so yes, he was as involved as it gets.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 02:11, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :And Last is Canon because: "Canon = written by the author/'part of the official story.'" from manga continuation(chapter 700 and Gainden) it's considered as occurred event. So it's Canon, no matter what your personal feelings are. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 02:15, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Na. The canon is the original publication, in our case the manga. This movie was called "chapter 699.5", which makes it canon. It's basically a movie-chapter. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:19, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I was playing Final Fantasy at the time and I neglected to add a reasoning, well a good reasoning behind my revert. Basically removing what was there and replacing with that one line, while not wrong, did remove a bunch of other information. Which is why I made it a point to add that Kishimoto made the story concept and what not, while providing the actual writer for the film.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:27, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Seelentau no, that's original source. Canon in literature(and in creation as whole) it's something that considered as legitimate by original source or author and not necessarily of same type - not always manga in Naruto's case. (http://www.thefreedictionary.com/canon - ninth definition: a list of the works of an author that are accepted as authentic). But essentially you are right tho. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 14:46, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, but the anime, novels, movies and all that stuff are spin-offs. Only the manga is the original source. If we were talking about Pokémon, for example, there would be more than one canon (anime canon, game canon, manga canon). • Seelentau 愛 議 14:54, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Uh, if author involvement or recognition by the author is part of defining canon, how does Road to Ninja fit in all this? Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, June 28, 2015 (UTC) But wasn't Kishi involved in Road to Ninja too? Wouldn't that make it "canon" just like The Last? And it doesn't matter if Kishi was involved, bottom line is he didn't write the script and its not part of the official canon story, which is the manga and the manga only. It doesn't matter if Kishi approved the script. Didn't he approve the novels too? Whatever. I'm adding to the trivia that he didn't write the film. Thats fair and accurate. (Clear Waters (talk) 19:41, June 28, 2015 (UTC)) Its just ridiculous if my thing of stating that Kishimoto didn't write it gets deleted... (Clear Waters (talk) 20:10, June 28, 2015 (UTC)) Read again, he: # Created the lore (Otsutsuki stuff) # Character backgrounds and designs (I'm sure Toneri isn't Studio Pierrot creation) # Approved the script after requesting several rewrites (Meaning his input was great and he had the final word) He pretty much wrote half of it, if he had written it alone by himself, we still would have gotten Toneri, Hamura and all that stuff, just the events would have unfolded differently.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Writing a script and approving a script are two very different things. But whatever. I'm not gonna waste my time with an edit war on Narutopedia. (Clear Waters (talk) 14:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC)) :Anything declared canon by the author is canon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:17, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I think the whole logic that "If the original author didn't write it, then it's non-canon" is stupid. If the author declared it as being canon, and fully approved of it and made no indication that it was non-canon, on top of being heavily involved in it and even bothering to tell us where it fits into the overall canon timeline placement of the series (See the timeline placement list for Chapter 699, The Last, Chapter 700, the novels, ect,) then it's canon. Regardless of our own personal opinions or confusion on the topic. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 17:57, June 29, 2015 (UTC) There's no confusion from me. I'm fully aware of the situation. Its just for me, and others the only thing that is legitimately canon is the manga. I'm only interested in Kishimoto's work and what is official according to the manga. The Last: Naruto The movie is not his work. The script was not written by him. It doesn't matter if he approved it, it doesn't matter if he requested changes/a change to the script. The only thing that matters is his work aka the manga. Whatever though. I'm done with this, since this clearly isn't going anywhere. And like I said before, I'm not going to waste my time with an edit war on Narutopedia. (Clear Waters (talk) 21:06, June 29, 2015 (UTC)) :@Clear Waters. "Its just for me, and others the only thing that is legitimately canon is the manga. I'm only interested in Kishimoto's work and what is official according to the manga." - that's your problem, canon doesn't have requirement to be original work, - only to be authentic one. :"It doesn't matter if he approved it, it doesn't matter if he requested changes/a change to the script. The only thing that matters is his work aka the manga." - to you maybe, but for canon definition it all that matters. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 02:08, June 30, 2015 (UTC) But to me and others this isn't part of canon. It's not part of the canon story. And no, it's not the definition of canon. Canon = written by the author/part of the official canon story (which in this case is Kishimoto/the manga). Can we just stop this though? There's no point in dragging on this topic. It's done with. You like this movie? Whatever. To you this movie is official? Whatever. I DON'T CARE. I'm fully aware of the situation but my view is not going to change. To me (and others) all that's canon/official is Kishimoto's work/the manga. That isn't going to change and you are not going to convince me otherwise. So let's drop this, okay? Okay. (Clear Waters (talk) 09:43, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) :I honestly don't get it. Kishimoto acknowledges The Last as canon, he even wrote an omake about it. To me it's more than enough for the movie's canonicity.--JOA2010:13, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::^ This. Just end the discussion and move on. This is a waste of people's time. --''Saju '' 10:15, June 30, 2015 (UTC) The Last is canon. The main series ended, so from know we are going to get a lot of approved/supervisioned/written by Kishimoto in another media. Naruto isn't an on going series anymore. We gotta Kakashi's face revealed in a "go there and get a special book" from the exhibit. We are going to get Naruto becoming hokage in a "go there and get a special book" from the Boruto movie. It's the way things are going to be from now on. Another people will help Kishimoto, scripts, ideas, the same way his assistants help him inking and his editor says yes or no to his ideas. Just because it has his editor input, it doesn't mean it isn't canon, is it? If you all get what I'm talking about. Narsha (talk) 10:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah it even ties to the story, it is part of the canon story, Naruto and Hinata are married, it is just the canon manga animated, just because Kishimoto didn't write doesn't mean it's canon he approved it and that is more than enough. "In fiction, canon is the material accepted as officially part of the story in an individual universe of that story"-Wikipedia. End of Discussion.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 10:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Guess what? MY STANCE HASNT CHANGED. I DO NOT CONSIDER THE LAST CANON. I DO NOT CONSIDER THE NOVELS CANON. ALL THAT IS CANON IS KISHIMOTO'S WORK AKA THE MANGA. YOU WILL NOT CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE, EVER. YOU CAN DRAG ON THIS THREAD IF YOU WANT TELLING ME SHIT IM ALREADY AWARE OF BUT IT WONT CHANGE ANYTHING. I DONT GIVE A SHIT THAT KISHI APPROVED THE SCRIPT FOR THE LAST AND THE NOVELS. ALL THAT MATTERS IS THE MANGA, NOT AN SP FILM THAT KISHI DIDNT EVEN WRITE (which btw, SP/someone from SP labeled it as "chapter 699.5", Kishi said it "has connections to the manga as much possible") AND NOVELS. IM INTERESTED IN KISHIMOTO'S STORY WHICH IS THE MANGA ONLY. I SUGGEST THIS BE THE LAST MESSAGE OH THIS THREAD. IM NOT INTERESTED ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. IM TRYING TO LET IT GO, YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME. THIS ISN'T GETTING ANYWHERE. BYE. (Clear Waters (talk) 12:36, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) :Man i suggest leave this childish quirk of having last word. And yes no one cares what you consider, NarutoWikia only cares what Kishi considers. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:56, June 30, 2015 (UTC) DVD What's the source for it being released today in Japan?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 06:29, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :This and the twitter today is firing up in Japan today regarding to this issue. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:28, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadow Clone In the very beginning when he is fighting the three kids, well atleast trying to, he says shadow clone. But he shouldnt know shadow clone yet should he???--Jspencer93 (talk) 01:35, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto was levitating during his fight with Toneri, with must have meant that he was using Six Paths Sage Mode. —MartinZ02 (talk) 00:03, August 9, 2016 (UTC) The Last's Program Guide Hello, I'm a user from Wikipedia who has managed to pass most Naruto articles to GA. Yesterday, I managed to recreate Hinata's article thanks to all the feedback The Last got. Still, I need more out of universe info for the article. I saw the "The Last's Program Guide" in many places and it even has an interview with Nana Mizuki. Do any of you know what is it? A part of a novel? A guidebook? Regards.Tintor10 (talk) 13:03, October 21, 2016 (UTC)